memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Grade school
Grade school, primary school, or elementary school were all terms used to describe the primary educational facility where adolescent pupils learned. Such facilities would typically found on board Federation starships or starbases that had families. Charles Tucker III recalled a grade school teacher who was once certain that he had stolen a pencil off her desk, and wouldn't let him go on a field trip to Pensacola unless he apologized. ( ) Gary Mitchell had some grade school interest and ability in elementary magician's tricks. ( ) John Harriman recalled reading about the missions of James T. Kirk, Montgomery Scott and Pavel Chekov while in grade school. In noting at the launch of the , he inadvertently 'dated' the three who were already regretting retirement, in his excitement of having the "group of living legends" aboard for their maiden voyage. ( ) In 2368, Wesley Crusher and Alexander Rozhenko both attended the primary school on board the where Miss was the teacher. ( ) In 2369, Keiko O'Brien established a school on Deep Space 9 attended by, amongst others, Jake Sisko and Nog. ( ) Grade levels First After Uhura had her memory wiped by Nomad, Nurse Chapel assisted in her reeducation. Early in the process of her learn Chapel noted to Doctor McCoy that Uhura was on the first grade reader, and that she seemed to have an aptitude for mathematics. ( ) While the other children in Julian Bashir's first grade class, in 2347, were learning how to read, write and use a computer, 'Jules' was still trying to tell a dog from a cat and a tree from a house. Years later, Bashir remained bitter towards his parents for this because they decided he was a failure in the first grade. ( ) Third Ash Tyler's mother was a third grade teacher at Issaquah Elementary. ( ) When young Harry Kim in the third grade, he had to memorize the greeting recorded aboard Friendship 1. Tom Paris also had to memorize it in the third grade, later recalling that he had even built a model of the probe too. ( ) Fourth In 2151, 's nephew was in the fourth grade. That year, his class sent a number of drawings and letters to the crew of as a means of showing the crew how excited people on Earth were about the ship's mission. The crew of Enterprise later recorded a message thanking the students of Miss 's fourth grade class at the Worley Elementary School in Kenmare, County Kerry, Ireland for their transmission. ( ) The journey aboard the to Trillius Prime took Travis Mayweather the fourth, fifth and sixth grades to reach. ( ) Fifth Jean Luc Picard read about ancient Bajoran civilization in the fifth grade, where he learned that they were architects and artists, builders and philosophers when Humans were not yet standing erect. He recalled this years later as he was about to visit a Bajoran refugee camp where he was to see the unfortunate results of how history had rewarded them. ( ) Eighth Mary Kim, the mother of operations manager Harry Kim, was a teacher who explained to her son, in 2377, that he was very popular with her eighth graders. Telling him that, "It's all they ever talk about. "Voyager this, Voyager that." She later asked if he would "record a short presentation about what it's like to command a starship" for her class, much to his chagrin. ( ) Ninth Prior to Jonathan Archer giving his speech at the ceremony for the Coalition of Planets, T'Pol chided him for waiting until the last minute to finish writing it, so he would have had more time to memorize it. In telling him this, he told her she reminded him of his ninth grade teacher. ( ) Tenth A Vulcan scientist named Mister Velik, who taught about life on other worlds to Trip Tucker's tenth grade biology class was known for saying "Challenge you preconceptions or they'll challenge you.". In reciting this to T'Pol, years later, she told him that "perhaps it's not too late to follow his advice." ( ) See also * Bayshore Elementary * High school * Nursery * Nursery school * Primary school science fair External link * * Category:Education